


Zero Tolerance Policy: The Evil of Justice

by Rago_Dragovian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Twins, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Paranoia, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slaves, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rago_Dragovian/pseuds/Rago_Dragovian
Summary: The process of selecting the new Minister of Magic is spearheaded and Rufus Scrimgeour heads to Hogwarts to personally meet with Harry Potter before the end of fifth year. With Sirius's death still fresh on his mind, Harry snaps. The fallout causes grave changes for the Wizarding World.
Relationships: Flora Carrow/Hestia Carrow/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Zero Tolerance Policy

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and Harry stepped inside to see an apologetic Albus Dumbledore seated behind his desk. Harry turned to the left of the room to see Cornelius Fudge and a man he didn't know. Harry felt a swelling of irritation and tried to keep his visage calm when he saw Fudge. Harry turned back to Dumbledore.

"You wished to see, Professor?" questioned Harry, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Fudge and the newcomer. Fudge was shifting in his seat; looking torn between smiling weakly at Harry or avoiding eye contact altogether. The auburn-haired newcomer straightened his posture and smiled at Harry.

"Ah, Harry, it would seem that the selection process for the new Minister of Magic has already completed," said Albus, his expression unreadable. He gestured to the stranger next to Fudge. "I'm afraid that, despite my clear objections, he was staunchly committed to meeting you today."

Harry forced himself not to scowl as he took a seat to the right of Dumbledore's desk and directed his attention to the new Minister. He tried to keep calm as his irritation grew. _I don't need this shit right now._

The man with the scruffy red beard rose from his seat and moved his hand forward. "Good evening, Mr. Potter, I am Rufus Scrimgeour, the newly instated Minister of Magic."

Harry suppressed a sigh as he got up from his seat and shook Scrimgeour's hand to keep formal. They both sat back down. Scrimgeour gazed at Harry's eyes for a few moments. Harry looked back nonplussed by the social intimidation. Scrimgeour nodded his head ever so slightly and Harry tried to suppress rolling his eyes at the formality. His inner annoyance rose but he tried to keep calm.

"Mr. Potter, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I have come to formally apologize for all of the horrible slander that you've been dealt with this past year." said Scrimgeour, "In fact, tonight I shall make an official statement on the matter in recognition of our wrongful behavior."

Harry nodded and remained silent. The new Minister frowned and then calmly smiled. _When is this going to be over?_

"Mr. Potter, we would like to give you the unique honor of visiting the Ministry of Magic. Whenever you can, of course." said Scrimgeour, a shot a quick glance at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's expression was pensive. "nothing fancy, perhaps just pop in from time to time to show support for the ongoing war effort to keep the people at ease."

Harry blinked. "What would I be doing?"

Scrimgeour frowned. "Er . . . you would be coming in to show support."

"So, you want me to . . ." Harry paused to gather his thoughts. "present my wand to the security guard and walk around a government building for no reason?"

Scrimgeour's face fell at Harry's response. Harry stared back with a neutral expression and drummed his fingers on the plush seat in an effort to calm his growing ire.

"It would set the Wizarding public at ease in these troubling times," said Scrimgeour, Harry noted that he was carefully choosing his words. "and present unity against the enemy forces."

"Thank you for the offer," said Harry, giving both men a measuring gaze, "but I must respectfully decline. If there is nothing else?"

Fudge bristled at that. "You see, Minister?! Just as I had warned! Arrogant, full of himself, and only out for more glory!"

The recently repaired silvery instruments shattered in unison. Dumbledore, Fudge, and Scrimgeour jumped in shock as Harry stood up. Harry glared hatefully at Fudge; causing the man to shriek behind the new Minister. Dumbledore rose from his chair and tried to make a placating gesture but Harry ignored him. Harry focused solely on Fudge hiding behind the current Minister.

"I've had it! I've bloody had it with you lot!" snarled Harry, scowling at the two men. "It's every bloody year now! I warn you about Voldemort's return and you did absolutely nothing!"

The two men shuddered at Harry's use of the Dark Lord's name. Harry snorted and shook his head.

"I tell you that Sirius was innocent and you didn't believe me! I tell you a house elf used magic in my home and I get mocked in the Wizengamont! I tell you about the dementors and I get laughed at!" shouted Harry, feeling some of the tension finally ease. Fudge looked down on the floor mortified. Scrimgeour scowled back at Harry but Harry was having none of it.

Scrimgeour sighed. "Mr. Potter, it is highly unlikely that the story about dementors was credible even if you did manage to avoid -"

"Your undersecretary admitted to sending the dementors to kill me," snapped Harry, pointing at Fudge. Fudge gaped at him. "That was right before she attempted to use the cruciatus curse upon me. Right in front of Slytherin prefects who did nothing to stop it and aided her."

"What?!" shouted Dumbledore and Scrimgeour in unison. Harry blinked and paused upon realizing that he hadn't actually told anyone what happened because of the rapid events that transpired. He had just assumed Dumbledore would know because Dumbledore seemed to always be on top of such matters.

"Do you have any proof of these allegations?!" snapped the new Minister scowling back at Harry, "I do not take kindly to such veiled threats, Mister -"

Harry laughed. The Minister turned a shade puce and Fudge sat back down to look at the floor. Dumbledore shuddered as the high, cold laugh reminded him too much of Voldemort. Harry jammed his arm forward and moved the sleeve back.

"How's blood markings as evidence from the Black Quill?!" shouted back Harry, scowling at the Minister. The Minister looked ready to yell but then gaped and stilled upon seeing the blood red markings on his wrist. "You can question other members of Gryffindor House and other non-Slytherin Houses to investigate the truth yourself; not that you're going to. Your idiotic bureaucracy would much rather bury their heads in the sand or take gold from Death Eaters like the Malfoy family than do anything meaningful to fight back. It's entirely the Ministry's fault that I've suffered this past few years; the dementors, the tournament, the torture by Voldemort and his ilk, and your corrupt, self-serving government! Did you even know that I had to fight a bloody Basilisk in my second year because Lucius Malfoy slipped a dark object onto the Weasley family's belongings and the dark object possessed their daughter?! She would have been killed, if I hadn't solved the mystery in time and stopped the dark ritual meant to sacrifice her life! How many people in the Wizarding world have lost family and friends to the Death Eaters only to watch as the ones responsible walked away on an obvious lie of being controlled?! How much longer before those criminals break out again to kill more people?!"

Scrimgeour's lips moved to a thin line. Harry shook his head in disdain.

"I think I'll just leave the bloody magical world after all I've been through," said Harry, glaring at the Minister. Harry flicked his gaze towards a frowning Dumbledore. "after the war with Voldemort is over, that is. I may just wash my hands of the Wizarding World since it's done nothing but give me misery for the past six years."

Dumbledore nodded and sighed. "It is your right, Harry. After the threat of Voldemort is . . . settled."

Dumbledore pointedly looked out the window and seemed to have a faraway look. _He's probably just tired of these two in his office._

"Good day, Minister." said Harry before promptly leaving the room. He didn't turn back to see the shell shocked expression on Rufus Scrimgeour's face.

"If that'll be all, Minister?" said Dumbledore, turning to address the new Minister of Magic.

Scrimgeour turned back to Dumbledore and scowled. He opened his mouth but then stopped. His eased the tension in his body and nodded at Dumbledore before moving toward the fireplace.

"Come on, Cornelius," said Scrimgeour, "There is work to be done."

* * *

_Months Later_

_Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts_

"Far-reaching changes have occurred since we last spoke in my office, Harry," said Dumbledore, once Harry settled into the seat opposite of him. They had just left the Dursleys as Dumbledore came to collect him a week before his birthday. "Have you perchance read the daily prophet recently?"

Harry shook his head. "After all the nonsense last year, I decided to just ignore it because there didn't seem to be anything of value worth reading. Why? What happened?"

"Minister Scrimgeour saw fit to publicize a verbatim transcript of your private talks with him in my office." said Dumbledore, Harry scowled. "Ah, worry not, the wizarding public no longer views the Ministry as favorably as it once did and the overwhelming majority sided with your opinions on the matter. Scrimgeour showed a certain tact when he had the transcript published but without any dissension of what you said. The Minister seems to have used it to gauge the public's reaction. The Ministry's competence is in dire question and the Ministry has been doing everything to ameliorate that issue."

"So what are the major changes, sir?" asked Harry, "Are they sending Aurors here at Hogwarts or maybe dementors again?"

"No, you see . . . the Ministry of Magic has executed all of the Death Eaters that were taken prisoner during the battle at the Ministry." said Dumbledore, Harry blinked and then gaped as he registered what he had just heard. "The Ministry and the Wizarding World is now far more polarized. After the first war, most of Magical Britain just wanted to put the horror of Voldemort behind them and most families associated with Death Eaters were able to successfully make a political campaign arguing for keeping cultural traditions as a way to escape any new laws that would impose harsher punishments. Now, with Voldemort's return, traditionally Light families in the Wizengamot have stridently pushed for changes in laws to punish traditionally Dark families for their crimes and the lie of being forced to commit heinous crimes through imperious. Many who claimed such were captured in the Ministry with Death Eater garb along with those who were found guilty like the Lestrange family. Evidently, the information regarding the next to inherit the Black family Lordship was leaked during the course of these heavy demands for stricter legal changes. The Daily Prophet released that the two candidates that qualified for the Black Lordship were you and Bellatrix Lestrange. Once it was released that a convicted mass murderer was set to inherit a Lordship, Magical Britain erupted in pandemonium with protests across Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and many other places. Amelia Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Auror Department, and the Unspeakables have all demanded changes because the last war took too many lives. Despite this, the Dark families who still hold a seat in the Wizengamot strongly resisted with vetoes towards any new changes in the law but the rest of the Ministry of Magic has become thoroughly dedicated to eliminating the Death Eaters and Voldemort for good. Scrimgeour capitalized on the rage and promptly had those captured given a speedy trial and execution by enacting Old laws that were never removed or updated. It was the quickest way to overcome the deadlock."

Harry fell back in his chair and tried to comprehend everything that he was told. His shocked visage was matched by Dumbledore's own troubled and contemplative expression. _What will this mean for the future? If they've been executed, then will that mean more or less trouble from Voldemort and the Death Eaters in the future?_

"Do you think Voldemort will strike back?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Harry," said Dumbledore frowning and stroking his beard. "but I can only assume that if he doesn't commit to some attack in the near-future, then he will be organizing an even worse attack by the end of the year. "

"Well, it's good for all of us, right?" said Harry, Dumbledore sighed. "The wizarding world is finally fighting back."

"Yes, but it may have irrevocable consequences because of the methods being used," said Dumbledore, a troubled look on his face. Harry frowned. "Before . . . I had been confident that the war would end when Voldemort was vanquished but now? Wizarding Britain is being ripped apart by the political partisanship, that could very well mean a lengthy civil war that stretches for years, perhaps a decade or more."

Harry gaped. "All because of what I said?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "If I may use a colloquial muggle term, all you did was light the match, the powder keg was left there for years. Young people in your generation probably don't have a deep understanding of why Voldemort's reign was so horrifying other than the fact it brought so much fear that people don't speak his name. Much of the more grotesque horrors were whitewashed from history because parents didn't feel comfortable with their children learning of such material and it wasn't considered important to the curriculum."

Harry had a sinking feeling at that comment. _Something tells me that I don't want to know . . ._

"In two days time, we will be heading to the Wizengamot, we've been called to make certain events official," said Dumbledore, Harry shot him a quizzical look. "It would seem that the Wizengamot wishes to officially bestow upon you the Lordship of House Black and perhaps House Potter; they're hoping to make a spectacle of the event for the press. They will be giving an official apology to you on behalf of the Ministry of Magic for their past transgressions. After that, a trial will be held for two captured Death Eaters and two accomplices. They may wish to see a demonstration of you joining with the Light families and by proxy the Ministry in your decision-making. You could, however, choose to opt out as I have. However, we cannot leave until the Wizengamot is dismissed by legal custom so we will have to observe the proceedings."

"Who are the captured death eaters and accomplices, sir?" asked Harry.

"Honestly, I don't know, Harry," replied Dumbledore, "I haven't been given any further details on what the trial entails and our allies in the Ministry have been ordered to keep it top secret. If the information had been crucial then I would have pressed further, but the sensitivity of their jobs must be respected whenever possible."

"Well, do you think Magical Britain is safer at least, sir?"

"I don't know, Harry," said Dumbledore shaking his head, a forlorn expression on his visage. "I just don't know . . ."

* * *

_Two Days Later_

_Wizengamot Chambers, Ministry of Magic_

"Greetings, Lord Dumbledore, Mister Potter," spoke Minister Scrimgeour, "Welcome to the Wizengamot, I understand that this is your second time here. Without further ado, please have a seat, and let us begin the coronation process for Mister Potter."

Cameras flashed from the sides. Harry glanced to see the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, and a man with strange glasses that looked a bit similar to Luna were all taking pictures. Dumbledore summoned two plush chairs and both of them took a seat in front of the Wizengamot. Harry kept his posture straightened. He noticed neither Dolores Umbridge nor Cornelius Fudge were among the people seated. _The Ministry is definitely trying to make a show of this._

"We shall hereby start the morning session of the Wizengamot," said Amelia Bones banging the gavel, "I, as acting chief since Albus Dumbledore has chosen to abstain from participating in today's proceedings, hereby call on the vote for whether Harry James Potter should receive the titles, estate, vault, and related assets of the Most Noble and Ancient House Black. All in favor?"

The majority of the Light families all raised their hands. Harry noticed the hateful glares between the Dark and Light families. Much of the glares seemed to be aimed at Narcissa Malfoy, who stood straight ahead and ignored the hateful looks. Most of the Dark families kept their hands to their sides.

"All opposed?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed that nobody raised their hands. The Dark families that he glanced at, and inadvertently made eye contact with, avoided his gaze. Everyone in the room was silent. The room was eerily silent. Harry felt as if something was amiss. _Shouldn't at least the Malfoys be staunchly opposing this especially after Lucius and Bellatrix's husband's deaths?_

"Then the Wizengamot hereby grants Harry James Potter the Lordship of House Black." said Amelia Bones, banging the gavel once more.

"We henceforth grant Harry James Potter, his birthright, the Lordship of Potter and I, the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, hereby emancipate Harry James Potter to be recognized as a legal adult in the eyes of the Ministry," said the Minister of Magic, Harry's jaw dropped at the announcement. Dumbledore stiffened in his seat. The cameras were flashing with excitement and Harry saw from the corner of his eye that reporters were taking notes. "Furthermore, we of the Ministry of Magic have found all of the complaints lodged by Lord Potter-Black to be entirely credible. The list of accomplishments is too numerous to list but can be read in the annotated transcript after the proceedings and from the results of our extensive investigation into the matters these past few months, we of the Wizarding World humbly thank you for your dedication and effort in protecting the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord, Lord Potter-Black."

"Er - I . . . Thank you!" stammered Harry flushing, he couldn't help but feel his heart soar at the praise. He hesitated from standing from his seat before finding the courage to get to his feet. The Light families all clapped and he flushed again when hearing whopping in the back. "I just did what I could . . . Professor Dumbledore should get more credit than I."

"Nonsense!" said the Minister, his tone was firm. "You deserve praise for what you have done in protecting the Wizarding World from Death Eaters and the Dark Lord."

Harry remained quiet and nodded as the clapping slowly dwindled. Harry sat back down and sank in his chair. _I hope I don't have to do that again . . . I am not use to praise._

"Now then, the Wizengamot body calls forth the next proceedings. The trial of Amycus and Alecto Carrow and the twin girls Hestia and Flora Carrow." announced Amelia Bones, banging the gavel once. The massive doors opened and in came four people in shackles surrounded by at least twenty Aurors to the sides and behind them. Harry frowned as he noticed the twin girls were his age. Harry noticed Tonks and Kingsley were among the group in the rear.

"Has the matter regarding their parentage been resolved by the Unspeakables, Auror Dawlish?" questioned Amelia, gazing at the leading Auror. The Auror nodded in response. "Very well, what were the findings?"

Dawlish glanced at the twin girls. One of the girls fidgeted and the other flinched at his gaze. One stood with her shoulders straightened and looked ahead. She was pointedly ignoring everyone. The other gazed at the floor. The pair of older Carrows were hissing and scowling at everyone. They gave particularly venomous gazes at the camera crew at the side. The younger Carrow twins didn't gaze towards the cameras at all.

Dawlish returned his gaze to Amelia. "The Unspeakables have found that Hestia and Flora Carrow are the biological children of . . . Amycus and Alecto Carrow."

Gasps erupted from the Wizengamot from both Light and Dark families. Hushed murmurs echoed from the Wizengamot body. The camera flashes became a flurry of twinkling lights. The sister with her head down began to openly weep as tears could be seen falling down her cheeks. The other girl stared stonily ahead but Harry could tell the girl was holding herself back from breaking down like her sister.

_Wait . . . the twins are the biological children of both of the older sibl -_ Harry's eyes widened and he couldn't help but gap in the direction of the sisters. The camera flashes continued.

"They're abominations!" snarled a shrill voice from the Wizengamot, the murmurs became louder. "Are these grotesque spawns what is meant by protecting our traditions?! This is wretched and unseemly! We must drown them immediately!"

The crying girl buried her face in her hands and wailed. The girl, who had stood resolute, paled but continued to stare only at the wall connected to the Wizengamot seats.

"Oh yeah, you Longbottom bitch?!" snarled Amycus, Harry flinched at the loud voice and looked up to see that Lady Longbottom had been the one to shout the contemptuous remarks. "We did what must be done to protect Wizarding culture from foreign influences! If that means knocking up my sister to maintain the purity of blood so that no half-breeds and Mudbloods sink their fangs into our bloodline then that's what will do! Semper Fi for Pureblood supremacy, I say!"

To Harry's shock, Lady Longbottom laughed. "Do you hear this vermin?! Proud! Proud, he says! Of making those two hellspawn! You stupid, filthy inbred idiots finally face the justice you deserved for what your lot did to my family! To hell with all the Dark Lord's sympathizers!"

Many of the Dark families shifted uncomfortably in their seats but remained silent. Amelia Bones banged the gavel to keep order. Once the loud whispers died down, Dawlish began listing the Carrows crimes from a scroll of parchment that he had taken out. Harry became green upon hearing the crimes and he scrunched his face in disgust.

"The participation in the assault, rape, subsequent murder, and defecation of Aurors Prewitt and Prewitt." read Dawlish. Harry reeled at learning the contents of what happened to Mrs. Weasley's brothers. _No wonder she was adamant about all of her children, Hermione, and I staying out of the Order and being far removed from the war. I never knew and it's not like she would be comfortable talking about the topic._

Dawlish continued reading the long list of crimes. Harry felt bile rise to his throat as he heard of the rape and murder of children. The Carrow sister who had been weeping had stopped and simply stared down at the ground. Her face flushed and her cheeks a tinge green as Dawlish continued to list her parents crimes. The other sister remained staring at the wall and growing paler as Dawlish listed the multitude of crimes of rape and murder. In stark contrast, Amycus and Alecto had proud smirks adorning their features at their heinous achievements.

"And finally, the four torture curses upon two muggles an adult male and his six year old daughter, followed by using the imperius to have the older man rape his own daughter, subsequently using the killing curse to murder the man, and taking turns to rape the six year old before hacking her limbs into separate parts." said Dawlish in a hollow tone. His eyes dim from reading the long list of crimes. The Carrow sister gazing at the floor bawled into another crying fit while the sister staring at the wall had her teeth clenched and her hands formed into fists with her shoulders shaking. Harry could see tears falling from her eyes too but the rest of the audience seemed to ignore them.

"How do the defendants plead to the two new charges?" asked Amelia, Harry could tell it was for obvious legal protocol. Several members of the Wizengamot were either dry heaving, turning a shade green, or taking pensive expressions like Dumbledore beside him. Many who took those pensive expressions were still a shade green.

"Not guilty!" shouted Amycus, spit flying from his mouth. "They're just fucking human crap! We do as we please, as is our right as the superior species!"

"Hear, hear!" yelled Alecto, "Fucking mudbloods! You've all lost your way and don't see the threat to our culture!"

"Take them away," said Amelia, ignoring them and raising her hammer. "They will be executed this evening."

The gavel struck. The Wizengamot remained largely silent with many Light Families looking pleased. Most of the Dark families looked away as the elder Carrows were dragged off of the courtroom by ten Aurors. Their chains rustled until the doors were shut after they moved past the threshold.

"Now, for the crimes of Flora and Hestia Carrow. First, Hestia Carrow," said Amelia Bones, moving her hand to gesture to the seat with chains. Two aurors dragged the crying twin towards the seat and roughly shoved her onto the chair. The metal restrains swarmed around her and tightly locked her in place. The girl cried out in pain and received various looks of indifference or neutrality from others in the room. "As the charges are considerably shorter, I shall be the one to announce them to the court. You are charged with the torture of the muggle man through use of the cruciatus curse while aiding and abetting two fugitive Death Eaters in the torture. You are accused of housing the two known fugitives to hide them from the proper authorities. The investigators have also informed the court that the heinous crime occurred in order to inaugurate you into becoming a Death Eater. The sentence for these crimes is death. How do you plead?"

"Madame Bones, clearly traumatizing a young girl further is -" Lord Theodore Nott Sr was cut off from his speech.

"Hah! You likely want to keep whatever pureblood agenda you have to keep those Death Eater trainees safe!" shouted Dedalus Diggle, Harry was shocked by the venom in his voice. "Well no more! A little girl is dead because of these two hellspawns! Do you not care for the innocent child who lost her life, simply because she was a muggle?!"

Harry noticed Hestia Carrow burst into another fit of tears after Dedalus Diggle's statement. He frowned at the distraught visage and paling complexion. _She looks like she's going to vomit . . ._

"That is an entirely unfounded accusation and I would remind you that I can file suit should you continue such insults!" bit back Lord Nott, Harry noticed the agitation in his face. "I am simply saying that these two girls are young and don't we all deserve a second chance from our foolish and youthful actions?"

"Foolish and youthful?" repeated Lady Longbotton sardonically, she gazed over at Lord Nott with a sneer. "The torture and rape of a little girl is 'foolish and youthful' as an act? Spoken like a true Death Eater!"

Lord Nott looked as if he had been slapped and then he scowled at Lady Longbottom. "Lady Longbottom, I would expect such acts from the fool Diggle but a citizen with your clout and standing, learned in the proper decorum, should know that -"

"Hah! I may have cared once, but that was before I was forced to watch my son and daughter-in-law tortured to insanity!" shouted Lady Longbottom, Lord Nott's face paled. Harry gaped. _Wait, the Death Eaters forced her to watch?! She was there?!_ "I say it is good sense to bring death to wanton killers before more mayhem is wrought! How much more will we lose when we've already lost so much?! How many more families will that beast and his ilk slaughter while claiming to protect traditions?! Everyone remotely attached to that madman must be brought to death!"

"This is a trial and you cannot bring your personal biases when bringing judgment upon -!" Lord Nott was cut off again.

"We'll do as we like!" snarled Diggle. His face turning a shade puce as he gnashed his teeth.

"Madame Bones, please bring these two to order!" shouted Lord Nott, Harry noticed that Amelia Bones eyes flashed for a moment and a pained look overtook her features before she schooled herself into a pensive expression. "A trial is suppose to be impartial! We cannot allow our personal biases to turn this into a kangaroo court!"

"Guilty!" shrieked the distraught female.

A lengthy pause ensued as Amelia, the other members of the Wizengamot, and Harry froze in utter shock at the girl's answer.

"I'm guilty!" cried Hestia Carrow as tears fell down her cheeks. "Please, please . . . give me the maximum charge! I . . . please, just kill me!"

Harry gaped at her statements. The Wizengamot looked visibly stunned too and the cameras continued to flash. The chair's chains were removed and the shackled girl was taken back to stand near her sister after Amelia Bones banged her gavel. The Aurors took Flora Carrow to the chained seat. The chains wrapped around Flora Carrow, who stood motionless and with slumped shoulders. Harry thought she seemed rather resigned despite the stone expression on her visage. The cold expression was ruined by the puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Amelia repeated listing the crimes but added one more at the end. "In addition, you cast the killing curse on the six year old girl. The penalty is death. How do you plead?"

"Guilty," said Flora Carrow, tears began streaking down her cheeks.

The Wizengamot paused in silence at the other twin's acceptance of guilt. Amelia Bones tapped the podium with her finger before her expression shifted from surprise to pensive.

"May I inquire as to what brought about this decision?" questioned Madame Bones in a soft tone.

"I - we . . . deserve it," said Flora continuing to look at the wall in front of her instead of moving her face to gaze at the Wizengamot. Many stunned members of the Wizengamot stared at the sixteen year old below. "I . . . I would like to request that the penalty be hastened. Please . . . kill us. I, I can't live like this anymore . . . _Punish us!_ "

"Madame Bones, clearly the girls have learned from the traumatic events!" said Lord Nott, his tone insistent. "We needn't prolong their suffering. Perhaps probation would -?"

Harry's eyes widened at the absolutely livid visage of Amelia Bones. She turned her neck to Lord Nott and Nott seemed to flinch at the withering look. Amelia spoke. "Where was the mercy given to my husband and 2 year old son when they were both raped and murdered by the Death Eaters?!"

Lord Nott seemed to try to speak but choked at his own words. Grumblings and similar shouts were made by the Light families as the Dark Families shifted uncomfortably and largely remained silent.

"Hear, hear!" shouted Auror Dawlish, joining into the conversation. The attention of the room moved to him and the enraged face that he cast upon Narcissa Malfoy. "I say we just kill that Malfoy bitch and the rest of these vile families right now! We'll end the war within the week! Why wait for more bodies to pile up when we already know who is guilty?!"

Narcissa's ashen face seemed to pale more than usual. Harry stared in disbelief at what Dawlish had just said. Narcissa turned to Amelia Bones. "Madame Bones, one of your Aurors just threatened my life!"

Amelia Bones turned back to the podium and seemed to ignore her. Several Dark families looked openly shocked at Amelia's demonstration. Several Light families seemed to have gleams of triumph.

"Madame Bones?" asked Narcissa, her tone wavering. She glared and turned to Minister Scrimgeour. "Minister, that Auror just threatened my life!"

To Harry's shock, the Minister ignored her too. Narcissa gazed at the pair dumbfounded before sitting stiffly in her seat and gazing at Dawlish in obvious fear. She shivered. Harry stared in muted horror at what was happening.

Amelia Bones banged her gavel, which shook Harry from his stupor. _Magical Britain is tearing itself apart. It really does look like a civil war is about to begin . . ._

"Madame Bones!" snarled Lord Nott, causing the attention of the room to return to him. "Perhaps you, the Auror Department, and this esteemed body have forgotten, but as minors they cannot be put to death! It is unsavory that two young girls be sentenced as adults!"

Lady Longbottom sneered at Nott. "Perhaps if certain families weren't questionably resistant to new laws being passed to effectively address the growing threat of the Dark Lord and his murderous followers, then we wouldn't need such extraneous legal actions."

"This goes against the very rule of law and justice itself!" shouted Lord Nott.

"Oh please, it is justice for all the evil brought upon us by You-know-who!" shouted Diggle, joining the conversation. "who knows what these girls will do, if given a leaner sentence?! How many more will die?! Besides, they're abominations anyway!"

"They are young girls who clearly regret their actions and -!"

"Enough!" shouted Amelia, banging the gavel to bring silence. She turned to the Minister. "Minister Scrimgeour has personally decided to use emergency powers to decide their sentence. Minister?"

"I would like it to be known that House Nott objects to the death sentence of two minors!" bit out Lord Nott, "It is an absolutely heinous action to follow. I would request a form of parole and to let them go should they show good behavior! If my request falls to deaf ears, then I shall hire a solicitor for the two young women and have an injunction placed to stay their execution!"

"Noted," said Amelia, banging her gavel softly. Lady Longbottom and Diggle glared at Lord Nott's smug expression. "Now then, if there is nothing further, the floor is yours, Minister."

Minister Scrimgeour stood up and turned to face Harry. Harry frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the intense gaze the Minister was giving him. "Lord Potter-Black, I would like to take this time to make a special request to you personally. Would you like to enter into a marriage contract with either or both girls? You have the right, as Lord of two Houses, to marry both if you so wish. The Ministry will give you a favorable contract and the two women's actions shall be relegated to whatever tasks you wish them to conduct. There magic shall be firmly bound for such behavior and we shall compensate any losses, if you so desire."

Dumbledore seemed to make a choking noise and Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. The rest of the Wizengamot displayed various forms of their own surprise at the Minister's proclamation. _What is the Minister talking about?_

"Er . . . no thank you, Minister," said Harry, he frowned. "I don't wish to be married right now."

Scrimgeour nodded and turned his gaze to the twin sisters. His posture straightened and his haggard gaze changed to a more determined one. He took a deep breath and Harry felt the prickling at the back of his neck. "Due to the fact we couldn't have new laws passed to be more applicable for the current war time status as a result of being unable to reach a consensus for these past months, the laws regarding legal minors remaining unchanged, and noting Lord Nott's dissenting opinion. I'll not lie, I shall no longer tolerate Death Eaters going free and the actions you both have been found guilty of make it clear that you're aspiring Death Eaters like your parents; you are also considered abominations to Magical society due to being the product of brother-sister incest and thus must be made an example of before more pureblooded families destroy themselves like the Gaunts did several years ago in the late 1800s. I shall no longer be lenient on mass murderers, rapists, and those who aspire to be like them. Flora and Hestia Carrow, in accordance with ancient laws on the rights of Magical British citizens, you are hereby stripped of your status as Magical British citizens and considered property of the Ministry of Magic. You are henceforth considered property of the State. To use a more direct term, so that all in attendance have a full understanding, especially groups that may wish to assist you, once Madame Bones bangs that gavel, your magic shall be chained permanently and you shall become slaves for the rest of your lives. Any final thoughts you wish to give the court?"

The Wizengamot had various members gasping and crying out in either shock or triumph. Hushed whispers could be heard after Scrimgeour's announcement. The cameras flickered upon the pair of sisters anew. Harry reeled at the announcement and then stared dumbfounded at what was happening. He turned to Dumbledore and to Harry's surprise, Dumbledore had an uncharacteristic gobsmacked expression at what the Minister of Magic had said. Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Minister! With all due respect, you cannot be serious in taking the rights of these women away regardless of their heinous deeds!" said Dumbledore, the Minister turned sharply to Dumbledore. "This is a complete disgrace of justice and our ways! We cannot allow the threat of the Dark Lord to cloud our judgment and make us resort into such a debauched mentality! We must be stronger than this!"

"No, Albus, that won't cut it anymore!" shouted back the Minister, losing all composure and practically shouting at Dumbledore. The two girls flinched at the Minister's tone. "Enough with giving dignity and being obsequious to a moral high ground! We need to nip this in the bud or more people will die! We must use every avenue possible to put the Dark Lord down!"

"There must be a better way!" shouted Harry, rising to his feet as well. "You can't just . . . this is evil, Minister! Won't we be the laughingstock of the Magical community, if we do this?!"

"Mr. Pot - ah, forgive me, _Lord Potter-Black_ , I do this on behalf of all of Magical Britain as an apology to you in particular," said Minister Scrimgeour, Harry noted from his facial features that the Minister was entirely serious. "What?!" gasped Harry, thunderstruck. Scrimgeour continued. "I will do my utmost so young men like you aren't risking their lives to protect the Ministry in the dark while the Dark Lord seeks to destroy us! We have tried compromise and we have tried to change the laws for the better. Certain families do not wish to compromise and thus jeopardize even more of our pureblood families and our traditions being lost to an utter madman! We must act in kind to defend ourselves from evil! We cannot force all the expectations upon a sixteen-year old boy, that's even less respectable and makes us more of a laughingstock than what we're doing now. I am using laws that remain on the books but were forgotten about as a last resort and frankly, it's the best I can do under the current conditions imposed upon me!"

"What about the rest of you?!" shouted Harry, feeling his ire grow as he turned to the Wizengamot body. "You're okay with depriving two women of their basic human rights?!"

"Yes!" shouted Lady Longbottom, rising to her feet. Harry jumped at her shrill cry. "Quite frankly, I don't give a bloody damn anymore! My entire family is practically extinct! My grandson nearly died because of that Lestrange bitch who is still at large! Kill them all or take away their rights and be done with it! If I had it my way, those two hellspawn would be put to death after the sentencing!"

"Besides, Lord Potter-Black, Albus," said Amelia, in a more civil tone as Lady Longbottom sat back down. "They deserve to be punished for their crimes and they have been sentenced for having committed a heinous crime. Yes, this may be extreme, but it is necessary and I don't really care about the sexist nature of the punishment either. In the last war, we were too lenient and the Death Eaters returned to the Dark Lord because they faced no repercussions whatsoever. We lost hundreds of thousands, including my own family, to that maniac and his followers. We're no longer going to be lenient with mass rape and murder or it'll be the end of the Wizarding World should the Dark Lord takeover. We're killing the followers for our own survival, we're taking away the rights of these women since we cannot legally sentence them to death and that is that. If there is no more objections from either of you?"

Harry sat back down, unable to think of anything to say. Albus looked ready to object further but someone cut him off.

"It's fine, Lord Dumbledore," said a feminine voice. Harry's eyes widened when he noticed Flora Carrow had spoken. "You don't need to take a stand for our sakes. We don't deserve it."

"We're hellspawn," muttered Hestia Carrow, gazing at the floor. Shaking her head and crying. "We should be put to death! We should be! I'm sick of all this . . ."

Dumbledore sat back down. His face showed clearly that he was as shocked as Harry. They were both unable to process the drastic and unconventional turn of the Wizengamot meeting and trial.

Before anyone else could say anything more on the situation, Amelia Bones banged the gavel. A flash of magic engulfed Flora and Hestia as they became bonded into legal servitude for life. The young women fell to their knees and both seemed to stop themselves from crying out in pain.

Harry was rooted in his seat and watched aghast at having been unable to stop the travesty of justice from happening. _How the bloody hell could one conversation lead to this?! Am I responsible for this too? What should I do?!_

Harry glanced at Dumbledore to see his horrified expression and frowned. _I can't always rely on the Headmaster and this has shocked him speechless too. What can I do? Bloody damn it! I'm way out of my loop and understanding here . . ._

"As they are now deemed property of the Ministry of Magic," said the Minister, "they will be taken to a magical orphanage. Due to their new status, any damage that comes their way, be it assault, murder, or rape will have no repercussions beyond the payment of damages up to 10 Galleons until such a time that I, the Minister, wish to change the amount owed in damages so long as they remain Ministry property."

Auror Dawlish had a sick grin on his face as he looked at the quivering girls. Harry felt his stomach drop and his chest constrict in pain at the nonchalant words rolling from the Minister's mouth. Harry took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. He looked pointedly at the Minister. "Minister Scrimgeour . . . is there anything I can do to . . . keep these women safe from harm?"

Lady Longbottom snorted. "Mercy will get you killed, boy. Do not be taken in by their crying; they're clearly looking out for themselves and plotting something for the Dark Lord."

Harry suppressed an aggravated sigh and kept his eyes on the Minister. The Minister had a glint in his eyes.

"Lord Potter-Black, I'm afraid that's only possible if you wish to . . . purchase their custody since you didn't want to marry them," said the Minister carefully, his eyes seemed to soften. Harry felt as if his gut had been punched but held his gaze. "Considering all you've went through, as a gesture of goodwill, you may take ownership of both women but the magic and laws will only recognize it if you choose to own them as your slaves. The ancient rite is very specific about this part and it's why it eventually went out of practice shortly before the turn of the 20th century. By taking them, they will be in danger of dying, if you don't fulfill the monthly quota instilled into their magical core. You must fornicate with them at least once a month until such a time that they are impregnated with your potential reserve heirs."

"I . . . _what_?!" Harry blurted out. Members of the Wizengamot looked shocked and horrified at the Minister's announcement of the conditions. Dumbledore looked as if his face had aged and his usually twinkling eyes were dimmed. "You mean, I have to . . . to . . ."

"Don't worry, as their Master, there are no repercussions for assaulting, murdering, or raping them whenever you please." said Scrimgeour, his hands clasped behind him. The cameras flashed around them. Harry's cheeks burned from rage and embarrassment. "Also, as a personal favor to you, I shall have your name removed from the journalistic reports and even the twins names, if you so wish. I have enough clout with the Head of the Daily Prophet's leader to change his views. So, what will it be? Does this sound favorable to you, Lord Potter-Black?"

Harry sighed and glanced at the two terrified and tearstained sisters before looking back at the Minister. "I'll do it."

Amelia banged her gavel and a bright light enveloped the two sisters and Harry felt a strange connection form as the two sisters were bound to him for the rest of their lives.

"Remember to rape them, boy!" snarled Lady Longbottom, "Death Eaters and their ilk aren't people, they're savage rapists and murderers! Worse than any of the vilest and most dangerous creatures! Beat them into submission, rape them to teach them proper dignity, and kill them if they step out of line! Don't make the mistake of treating them as if they're human!"

"I lost my husband and son to Death Eaters who took pleasure raping and murdering them," said Amelia Bones, her voice quivering. "Don't fall for their charms, Lord Potter-Black. They mean to deceive you! Punish them harshly as Lady Longbottom has mentioned! You'll be even more of a hero for serving justice against the evil that threatens the Wizarding World!"

The gavel banged, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Dumbledore and Harry were forced to delay whatever discussion they were meant to have and Dumbledore went to meet Slughorn on his own. Harry had a difficult time adjusting to his new life circumstances. He had pointedly told the two sisters not to call him Master after they had told him such.

Once they had made it to Sirius's old house, their clothes had vanished in accordance with the rites and dog collars with their names appeared instead. Harry grew flustered at the sudden nudity and allowed the Slytherin sisters to wear some of his school clothes until he went shopping for their own set of clothes. He had to argue against their strident arguments that they didn't need to be treated well because of their new status.

Harry pondered why they seemed so eager to be humiliated and treated horribly by him but kept it to himself. The looming necessity of having sex with them to keep them alive felt incredibly daunting to Harry. He didn't know how to deal with his growing disgust and horror at the situation. Several weeks later, Flora and Hestia Carrow acted.


	2. Living with the Consequences

_Several weeks later_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Harry opened his bedroom chambers and blushed when he saw the Carrow twins seated on his bed. His eyes widened when he noticed Hestia and Flora only had white button-up shirts on. Nothing covered their lower bodies and their welcoming smiles made Harry feel a twinge in his pants. He sucked in his breath and stood immobile as his brain tried to process the event unfolding before him.

He turned his head to the side to face away from them as his cheeks flushed. "I - I'm terribly sorry! I didn't know where either of you were so I went looking -"

He heard one of them move off of the bed and walk towards him. He closed his eyes to prepare for the oncoming slap for his indiscretion. _It's fine if they slap me for this, I should have knocked first._

The twin walked past him and shut the door. Harry heard the clicking sound of a lock followed by a rustling sound. Harry opened his eyes and looked behind him. "Why did - ?"

Harry abruptly shut his mouth and faced forward with wide eyes. Hestia had taken her shirt off and stood stark naked behind him with a coy smirk. Harry heard Hestia's words behind him. "What's wrong Harry, do you think I'm ugly?"

"N - no, y - you're very beautiful," said Harry, trying to keep his voice study as he felt a bead of sweat move down his back and his cheeks remained flushed.

"But how can that be?" said Hestia, he heard her giggling behind him. "You're not looking at me, Harry. Therefore, I must look ugly to you."

"That isn't true . . . !" said Harry, he turned to Flora sitting on the bed with a smile of her own. _Damn it, I know they're manipulating me with carefully chosen words but . . . I just can't concentrate because of the state of undress they're in._

Flora slowly unbuttoned her shirt, Harry moved his gaze forward, and he pointedly refused to gaze upon either of them. Flora finished unbuttoning her shirt and tossed it in front of her where Harry could see it fall to the floor. Harry glanced at Flora due to reflex and his blush intensified. Flora smiled up at Harry while using her right hand to brush her right nipple. Harry felt his groin hardened and both girls smiled upon noticing the tent in Harry's pants.

"I'm sorry!" said Harry, closing his eyes and curling his hands into fists. "Look, you're both incredibly beautiful but I can't . . . we shouldn't . . ."

"Harry, it's absolutely fine with us that you find us sexually attractive," said Flora, Hestia slowly walked up to Harry and rested her hands on his shoulders. Both girls smiled at Harry shivering. "Hell, unless you were gay, we would be offended if you didn't have that reaction. We are obviously trying to seduce you, after all. We want to be intimate with you."

"Take us, Harry," said Hestia as she began massaging his shoulders. Harry opened his eyes and turned his neck to gaze her at eye level. His eyes widened and his mouth hung in an O shape when he noticed Hestia's stern eyes and upturned mouth. Her expression was noticeably eager. Harry let out a moan as she moved her gentle fingers closer to his stiff neck. "We're yours. We're meant to serve you for life. Take us!"

Harry stared at Hestia with a dumbfounded expression. Hestia smirked and moved her face closer to Harry. Harry's mouth opened wider in shock as he felt Hestia's warm lips on his own and felt her tongue enter into his mouth. His breathing quickened and his heart suddenly raced as she used her tongue to cajole his own into a battle within their mouths. Harry instinctively closed his eyes and kissed back as he enjoyed her fingers massaging him along with her warm, inviting mouth.

Harry felt fingers on his waistband. Suddenly, he felt his pants and undergarments yanked to his knees. Harry took a sharp intake with his nostrils as he felt his nether regions exposed to cool air. Harry abruptly moved his face away from Hestia and Hestia flinched at the quick movement as she moved her head back. Hestia moved her left arm off of Harry's shoulder and moved her hand downward to cup Harry's scrotum. Harry gasped as she gently rubbed his balls and used her nimble fingers to massage them. Harry moaned as he felt shivers up his spine, he felt a fiercer heat in his privates, and groaned as his penis grew fully erect. He felt a cacophony of new and intense feelings across his body that he never thought possible. Harry closed his eyes and let the new sensations wash over him.

Flora moved her face to the erection and kissed the tip. Harry gasped in obvious pleasure and Flora grinned. She opened her mouth wider and took the head of his cock into her mouth. She began licking the sides and closed her mouth around the penis head to adjust to the feeling. Harry's eyes widened and he felt as if his eyes would pop out as newfound and more powerful wave of pleasure encapsulated his body. He gazed downward and his face froze.

Harry's heart began to thump faster as a panic swelled within him alongside all of the sexual tension and sensations. He felt Flora's wet tongue slither around the head of his penis and moaned. Flora locked eyes with him and Harry felt his heart pound at the intense gaze that Flora gave him. His shoulders slackened and his eyes closed as he felt the cacophony of pleasurable shivers, coolness, and heat around his body. His eyes snapped open and his shoulders straightened. Harry's eyes narrowed and he felt his chest tighten.

"STOP IT!" shouted Harry, his voice trembling. "Stop it! Stop it! Please, stop it! Let go of me!"

His head swirled and he felt a touch of vertigo. Flora immediately opened her mouth and moved her face away from his penis. She sat on her knees on the bed and looked up at him with obvious hurt in her expression. A frown adorned her features and her eyes were watery. Hestia froze and then walked back to the bed to sit down as she gazed up at Harry with her brows furrowed.

Harry snapped. "This is rape!"

Flora looked stricken by the statement while Hestia gasped. Both sat frozen in silence and then Flora looked to her left while Hestia seemed to struggle between looking ready to cry and looking enraged.

"What?" whispered Flora, pointedly refusing to gaze in Harry's direction. "How can you say that? How can you think we would do such an awful thing?"

Hestia looked down at her nude lap. "You think we're trying to rape you?"

"What?" said Harry, he blinked and tried to focus from his swirling thoughts. "N - no! That's not what I meant! I mean that . . . if we went any further, it would be the same as me taking advantage of both of you."

Harry frowned when he noticed both girls refused to look at him. He put a palm on his forehead as he tried to think. _How do I fix this situation?_

"I wasn't referring to either of you," said Harry, his voice cracking. "I meant if I went through with this. I don't want to be taking advantage of you and treating you both like slaves. What I'd be doing is both evil and unforgivable!"

The room remained silent. Hestia eventually turned her gaze back to Harry and frowned at him.

"Well, what does that matter? It doesn't change the current situation." said Hestia, she shrugged. "We are indentured to you for life . . . so we should get used to it. There's no use in pretending otherwise."

"That's just horrible!" said Harry scowling, Flora turned to gaze back at Harry. "It would mean I'm no better than a slave owner for taking advantage of such a morally reprehensible practice! I refuse to do that to anyone! It would mean I'm no different from Voldemort."

Both girls flinched at Harry saying the Dark Lord's name. Flora scowled. "That's a joke in poor taste, Harry. Unless you plan on murdering, beating, or forcing us to have sex with you when we don't want to, this is nothing like what Death Eaters do. Furthermore, if you hadn't noticed, we're coming on to you on purpose. We want to have sex with you."

"It's unequal on a fundamental level," said Harry shaking his head, "The fact I can just order you both around with no consequences is sickening. I don't want either of you taking your clothes off and feeling like you have to be with me because you have no other options in life. The situation itself is the problem. You both wouldn't have done this to begin with, if you weren't forced into being part of a master-servant relationship."

"Well, if you want to have a more equal relationship, then . . ." Hestia paused and a smirk snaked its way upwards. She gave Harry an intent gaze and licked her lips. "you should take off all of your clothes so that we're all on an equal level."

Harry gaped at her. "Why don't you both just put on clothes?"

Flora and Hestia shared a glance before looking back at him. They spoke in unison. "No."

_How can this really be happening?! What on earth are they thinking?_

"Besides, you've already seen us completely naked," said Flora, Harry turned to her. Flora had the same intent gaze in her eyes. "even if we were to put clothes back on, it wouldn't change that fact. If you really are serious about equality, then you should take your own clothes off and sit on the bed with us. It's only fair."

Harry sighed and blushed. _Damn it, how did it come to this?! Well, they've already seen my lower body so I guess it's not much of a difference._

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and took off his undershirt. He proceeded to take off both his pants and undergarments which still hung around his knees. He blushed as he moved forward and sat nude in front of the twins on the master bed. He noticed Hestia's smirk and Flora eyeing his penis with a mischievous smile of her own before gazing at his face. His cheeks reddened further when he felt his penis hardening at their sultry gazes.

"Someone looks eager," said Hestia, nodding with a smile as she noticed Harry's rising member. Harry's entire face flushed beet red.

"Look, this unequal relationship is something that I just can't take advantage of. I don't want to demean either of you or use either of you for your bodies. It's . . . it's evil." said Harry sighing, his shoulders slumped. He gazed at them both with a forlorn expression. Hestia frowned back and Flora gazed at him with a pensive expression. "No human being deserves to be treated like that . . . and it's _my_ fault that you both lost your rights. If I hadn't rejected the first proposal, if I had just known more about the legal system before coming to the trial, then maybe this horrible situation would never have happened. I don't want to hurt either of you even more than I already have. It's wrong to take advantage of both of you especially because of the vulnerable situation that I had a part in shaping."

Hestia raised an eyebrow and Flora gave him a solemn look. Harry continued. "I don't know how to make it up to either of you, but this will only make this horrific situation worse. I don't want to do that to either of you."

"So that's how you really feel about all of this?" asked Flora, Harry nodded to her. Flora shook her head and then spoke. "Harry, absolutely none of what happened at that trial is your fault. The Ministry was going to abuse us and possibly kill us through putting us in a negligent state of affairs like a rundown orphanage. If you hadn't stepped in and taken back control of the situation, we probably would be getting beaten or worse. It was the Ministry of Magic's decision to take our rights away, you have absolutely no culpability for their choices in enacting those laws upon us."

"But if I had taken the first agreement -"

"Harry, the majority of that room, including Albus Dumbledore, the chief Warlock, had absolutely no idea they would make such a move. It wasn't even negligence on his or the majority's part because the entire situation was unprecedented," said Flora, "You didn't have foreknowledge, you didn't desire this situation, and you aren't trying to use the new status to hurt us."

"Besides, we deserve it," said Hestia, looking away from Harry. Harry furrowed his brows. "We did torture a muggle man and we didn't do anything while those two monsters killed the man's child."

"What?!" shouted Harry, he turned his gaze to Flora who also avoided eye contact. He shifted his gaze from one sister to the other but neither looked back. "You mean you both . . . you actually . . ."

"Yes," said Flora, giving a hard glare at the far wall with her hands curling into fists and her shoulders shaking. "what we're accused of wasn't exaggerated."

Hestia burst into tears and began wiping them. She refused to glance at Harry as she began to speak. "Those . . . those monsters!"

Hestia spat the word out as if it were venom. Harry flinched at the harshness of Hestia's tone.

"They forced us to go into Death Eater training after murdering our uncle right in front of us. They . . . they cut him to pieces! Then they demanded we become Death Eaters like them and forced us to learn dark curses or we'd receive the cruciatus curse." said Hestia, her tears flowing unimpeded. "On our birthday, our fucking birthday of all days, they brought a muggle teacher and his six year old daughter bound by their spellwork. They demanded we prove ourselves in service our new Lord so that we would receive the Dark Mark. When we initially refused to hurt the two muggles, they threatened to kill us if we didn't. We used crucio on the muggle adult and for my part, I used my hatred of them to spur me on. They were laughing when we both did it and I felt so disgusted with myself. I wanted to kill them or maybe to just kill myself because I didn't want to be there. Then they . . . they demanded we hurt the six year old. We adamantly refused even after two crucio torture sessions. So they . . . they used the imperius on the father and made us watch him rape his own daughter."

Harry's mouth hung open and he felt a knot in his chest. He felt a headache from listening to the horrifying details.

"We watched as they laughed and laughed. I just stood and watched . . . I was too afraid to do anything. We both were. We watched as they removed the imperius and watched them laugh at the father losing his mind after what had just happened. Then they bound the father again and took turns raping the six year old themselves." said Hestia, her eyes red from tears and her body shaking as she put her arms around herself. Flora refused to look at either of them and held a stony expression as her body had gradually paled. Harry noticed stray tears falling down her cheeks despite her trying to hide it. Hestia continued to shake and cry. "Once they were done, they killed the father with the killing curse and began cutting the six year old to pieces until Flora stunned the girl into unconsciousness and then used the killing curse when it looked like they would wake her up for more torture. They got bored and decided on cleaning themselves up, putting the bodies in a crate, and heading out to their precious Dark Lord's calling."

"We deserve it, Harry," said Flora, barely above a whisper. "We participated in torture out of fear for our own lives and watched those . . . those vile, disgusting people while doing absolutely nothing to stop it. After they left, we both broke down and I seriously considered suicide. We deserve to be punished, it's justice for what happened. We don't deserve to have rights after we failed to stop them . . ."

"But, it's not -"

"No excuses!" shouted Flora, as she burst into tears too and shot him a venomous glare. "We were responsible, we _could_ have done something and we were too afraid. A six year old and her father are dead because of our decision."

Hestia nodded. "We don't deserve your pity, Harry. Let's face facts, if it had been you, or Dumbledore, or even one of those friends of yours who went to the Ministry with you . . . any one of them, and you, would have valiantly stopped it or died trying to stop it. We're responsible and being punished is what we deserve for what happened. So please, don't think of it as evil, think of it as justice."

"Those two concepts aren't mutually exclusive," said Harry, taking turns to gaze at both of them. "I can't pretend to know what either of you are going through, but I want to help however I can, and taking advantage of a situation like this is the wrong way to do that. You shouldn't let that event define you, the ones ultimately responsible were the Death Eaters and you were coerced into doing those awful actions. Even if you're correct about what I or someone like me would do, it doesn't change the fact that you were coerced and that the ultimate responsibility is upon the Death Eaters."

"That's kind of you to say," said Hestia, "but I honestly don't think it's that easy. We both have to live with our choice and I'd feel more comfortable if you did punish us from time to time."

Flora smiled at Harry and nodded. "We appreciate the sentiment, Harry. But . . . well, I'm not sure my sister and I will ever be over what happened. I wake up feeling ashamed just thinking about how I'm alive and a little girl isn't. We don't mind the loss of our status, and truthfully, it's overall a better circumstance than how we were living our lives."

Harry sighed. "Please just remember to put the blame where it rightfully belongs and remind yourselves that you wouldn't have done those actions without coercion."

The twins remained silent for a lengthy amount of time but proceeded to nod. Harry gave them both a weak smile which they returned. Flora took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, change of subject, Harry, you might be interested to know that our backgrounds aren't so different from yours," said Flora, Harry's eyebrows rose as he glanced at Flora in surprise. "Our uncle, or at least we called him that, was a muggle. We were only distantly related to him from a squib in our great-grandparents line but he was the only family the Ministry could find. We grew up muggle and were pretty ignorant of the magical world until our Hogwarts letters arrived."

"When we realized just how much a muggle upbringing would be looked down upon in Slytherin, we desperately tried to research everything we could about pureblood culture to fit in. We basically kept our heads down and avoided making friends for the first couple of years because messing up and showing our muggle side meant beatings, bullying, constant insults and threats to our wellbeing, and being cursed in the hallways for shaming Slytherin." said Hestia, shaking her head and scowling. "We saw it happen to Tracey Davis, a fellow classmate of ours, for the crime of being a halfblood like you. Up until her friendship with the wealthy Daphne Greengrass, she was basically being pushed into suicide with how abominable her treatment was despite trying to prove herself as a member of Slytherin. You see, in Slytherin, since the overwhelming majority are pureblood, the pureblood family with the wealthiest assets calls the shots and gets what they want. Nothing illegal, but it's just accepted that people do as they say and obey the hierarchy. Draco Malfoy has de facto leadership of Slytherin, it's how he got the prefect badge and was able to buy his way into the Slytherin quidditch team. The level of nepotism is embarrassing but that's just how Slytherin House is. It's completely pathetic."

"It's a long ingrained culture within the House that's uncritically accepted. People from mildly wealthy families like Daphne Greengrass have some independence but the rest of us either accept it or get shunned. We grew up poor and we had to work summer jobs off-the-books in our local library just to make sure we paid off our Hogwarts school fees and that was with being given government grants." said Flora, she sighed. Harry blinked. _I never ever had to worry about that._ "Our uncle worked two jobs as an unloader and cashier just to pay for our living since he got saddled with us when we were only a year old. He was a good man but we only ever scrapped by. It's the reason why neither of us are afraid to see each other naked. We only had one room to share growing up so we had to learn to live with seeing each other naked while going through puberty and reading up on the subject matter ourselves. Our uncle didn't really know how to deal with periods and women's health."

"I see . . ." said Harry, _I'm not really sure what to say . . ._ "Thank you for telling me about your past."

Both girls smiled at him. Flora continued. "Honestly, this situation is somewhat of a positive for us."

"Yeah, we'd probably be working the rest of our lives as cashiers, since gaining connections in Slytherin is impossible if you're not already a rich person," said Hestia scowling as she looked down to her legs. "At worst, we might have been cajoled into becoming hookers for the wealthy. It's a pretty awful system, if you're on the poor end of the spectrum. The blood purity crap always sounds like Naziism to us and seems to be a way to make the poorer lot shut up about inequality by making them feel superior to muggleborn students."

"And we would constantly have to live in fear of being products of incest," said Flora, "which would engender attacks on our person or possible bribes or other forms of coercion by people who found out."

"Yeah, please excuse my language but the Wizarding World is a shithole for poor pureblood families and that includes Slytherin," said Hestia, "there are some families living in such extreme poverty that the Dark Lord is the only real opportunity available to them. They let the blood purity crap fester into their brains and blame muggleborns, who they see as foreigners taking their job opportunities, because it makes them feel better about their own crappy lifestyles. It's both a tragedy and completely pathetic."

"Wow, I never realized just how privileged I was," said Harry, "All of that time throughout school, I never had to worry about money because of what my parents left me. I guess I never realized just how indebted I was to them."

"Your parents sound like they were brilliant," said Hestia, "I can't help but feel a bit jealous . . . no offense, it's just good parents who left you are still better than maniacs."

"No offense taken," said Harry, his shoulders slumped. "I just . . . wish I had the chance to get to know them for myself. All I can rely upon is other people's views."

"I would personally thank them and your godfather, if given the opportunity," said Flora, Harry gazed at her quizzically. "I'm grateful that we can live under better living conditions than we ever could in our prior circumstances. Taking custody of us, ironically, probably made us much better off."

"But your status -"

"Doesn't matter, unless you intend to hurt us," said Flora, shaking her head. Harry sighed. "and judging from your character, I'd say that you're nothing like Malfoy or those pigheaded Gryffindors in your House."

"So, with all that being said," said Hestia, interlacing her fingers and stretching her arms above her head. Harry blushed as he saw a full view of her breasts, her abdomen, and her nether regions. Hestia stopped stretching and moved her body around. She shifted to her hands and knees. She crawled over to Harry doggy style. Harry blushed as Hestia moved her face to his ear. "Take us, Master Harry."

Harry's face became as red as a tomato. Hestia moved her face back and Harry glimpsed at her blushing visage but she had an almost predatory smile on her lips. She glanced downward and giggled causing Harry's blushing to deepen. Hestia moved her head back to gaze at her sister.

"Oh my, my, dearest sister, it would seem that the golden boy of House Gryffindor has an exceptionally dirty mind," said Hestia, she looked back at Harry and grinned. Harry glanced at Flora to see her holding a hand to her face to stifle her giggles. Once she stopped, she moved her hand away from her face and made a pointed look at Harry's privates. She gazed back at Harry and nodded with a smile as if approving what she saw. Harry's penis had risen up to full height at Hestia's words. "You know, _Master_ Harry, we'd be more than happy to relieve your discomfort. In fact . . . dear sister, just how did it feel to clean Master Harry's penis?"

Harry's eyes bugged out at Hestia's crass statement. Hestia and Flora were both blushing but smiling at each other and at Harry. Harry couldn't prevent his mind from wandering onto lewd sexual positions that he could try with the both of them.

"Ah, it felt . . . quite nice actually," said Flora, smacking her lips and briefly avoiding Harry's gaze before smiling back at him. Hestia burst into a fit of laughter. "In truth . . . I would like to try it again . . .perhaps, maybe practice to make the fellatio perfect?"

Hestia drew her head back and burst into another fit of laughter. Harry gaped at Flora's bold proclamation and felt as if his cheeks were burning as a result of what the twins were saying.

"Are you both . . . using your Slytherin cunning to convince me to have sex with both of you?" asked Harry, _I need to be sure_.

"Why do you ask _Master_ Harry?" questioned Flora, her lips twitching further upward. "Is it working?"

"Oh, it definitely is," said Hestia nodding playfully at Harry's erection. She looked at Harry directly in the eyes. "Is it a problem if we are using our Slytherin cunning for just such an occasion, _Master_ Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and thought about it. He felt his heart race and he could hear the thumping of his chest. His lower back felt chilly and his privates felt warm. "No, it isn't a problem at all."

The twins broke into incredibly large grins and their eyes expressed an obvious lust. They both began to make a move towards Harry but paused when Harry raised his hand.

"I would like to know though . . ." said Harry, both girls looked at him intently. "why do you both find this okay?"

Hestia raised an eyebrow and Flora looked pensive. They shared a meaningful look before gazing back at Harry.

"Isn't it obvious?" deadpanned Hestia, Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Harry, both of us have had wet dreams about you for years. If I may be so bold, we've both masturbated to thoughts of you with one or both of us."

Harry blinked and stared at them with a dumbfounded expression. Hestia shook her head and smiled while Flora continued to stare back with a pensive gaze.

"Harry, you're a celebrity, most girls our age and younger who go through puberty have had sexual fantasies about you," said Flora, smiling as Harry jumped in surprise. "Even girls in Slytherin have had fantasies about you coming to declare your love and having sex with them at risk of housemates waking up. It's actually a very normal thing. People have fantasies of you, Viktor Krum, and other celebrities all the time. I'd say at least half the girls in Hogwarts have had sexual fantasies about you and that's just being generous with a conservative estimate. A lot of girls, ourselves included, were jealous of you taking Parvati Patil to the Yule ball. You can bet that many girls throughout the school would have cancelled their dates to go out with you for just a single day."

Harry shut his mouth. _I need time to process all of this . . . I suppose I was too preoccupied with whatever was putting my life in danger each year to really notice._

"Didn't I tell you both not to refer to me as Master?" said Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, and we followed through with what you said," said Flora smiling at him.

"Which is precisely why we're calling you by your full title, Master Harry," supplied Hestia, grinning at him.

Harry couldn't help but shake his head. He sighed and felt his cheeks flush. "You're both sure of this? These sorts of moments are suppose to be special, especially for one's first time. I admit that I was horrified at first but after thinking about it more I can't help . . . I like the idea, but I would never wish to force such an act upon others."

Hestia took Harry's left hand to hers and squeezed. She proceeded to kneel back down and kiss the tip of Harry's penis. Harry shuddered as waves of pleasure reverberated in his back. Flora moved body to a doggy position and moved closer to Harry's penis too. Both girls shot each other a quick grin and Hestia let go of Harry's hand.

Both girls dove themselves at Harry's penis. Harry gasped in pleasure as Flora and Hestia licked, gently nibbled, kissed, and sucked on his length and scrotum. Harry moaned as he felt waves of pleasure after pleasure. Finally, Hestia latched onto his scrotum to nibble and suck upon it. Flora returned to giving fellatio as she took the head of his penis into her mouth to begin gently sucking on it. Hestia began giving hot kisses as Harry gasped in reverence to the most monumental pleasure that he'd ever experienced in his short life. Flora put more of his length into her mouth and licked around the shaft. She gently sucked his length as she continued to take more of his hilt into her throat. Hestia took her mouth off of his cock and moved her left hand to massage his scrotum causing Harry to moan louder. Flora proceeded to quicken the pace of her fellatio and rapidly bobbed her head on his penis as her tongue flicked around his shaft. Harry felt a tightening within his scrotum. Harry gurgled an animalistic noise as he shot his load into Flora's mouth. Hestia quickened the pace of her message and Flora hastened her fellatio while drinking Harry's cum greedily. Once Harry finished his release, Flora took her mouth off his penis with a slight pop. She licked the remaining cum doused on her lower lips while grinning up at Harry.

Flora moved to the right side of Harry and kissed his cheek. Harry gasped as Hestia took his penis into her entire mouth and began to lick around with her tongue. Flora smirked and gently took Harry's left hand to move it onto Hestia's head. This prompted Hestia to quicken her pace and caused Harry to moan as renewed waves of pleasure overtook his body. Flora took Harry's right hand and moved it near her womanhood. Harry looked down and blushed in between his moans before nodding. Harry began fingering Flora, Flora moaned in pleasure and encircled her arms around Harry's neck.

Harry felt Flora's tender, warm lips on his and opened his mouth to invite her tongue, which she accepted willingly. Harry felt Hestia's licking, harsher sucking, and her bobbing at a berserk pace compared to her sister. Harry began to thrust his hips as he moaned into Flora's mouth. Flora kissed him passionately and Harry returned the fervor with his own kissing. He moved his fingers inside Flora's womanhood. First with one finger, then two, then three, and then four fingers. Harry felt the increasing wetness within her folds. Flora gasped and moaned as she and Harry passionately kissed. Harry felt the tightening in his balls once more and came inside Hestia. Hestia slowed herself down and continued bobbing her head in a slow rhythm as she finished drinking his cum. However, Hestia continued to give him fellatio and Harry moaned in surprise as his penis became hardened once more. Hestia then took her mouth off and moved to a kneeling position. She kissed Harry's right cheek and smiled at him.

Harry removed his fingers from Flora. Flora quickly grabbed his hand and moved it to his face. Harry noticed a coy smile on Flora's face.

"Say 'ahhh', my love," said Flora, her cheeks reddening but her eyes resolute. Harry hesitated. "It's only fair considering what we just gave you."

Harry stopped hesitating and took her juicy fingers into her mouth. His eyes widened upon feeling enjoyment from licking Flora's juices. Flora gently prodded her fingers out of Harry's mouth and moved them towards her sister. Hestia took the fingers into her mouth and sucked. Both girls eyed Harry while doing so and Harry felt his groin harden even further from watching them. Hestia took Flora's fingers out of her mouth and gazed intently at Harry with a smile.

"I think we've finished the entree," said Hestia, Harry blinked. "Time for the main course."

"If you would let us," said Flora, her and Hestia's cheeks reddening despite their smiles. "could we give you a . . . ah . . . surprise treat, Master Harry?"

"Er" Harry was unable to really concentrate. "Sure."

Hestia grabbed his left arm and Flora grabbed his right arm. They both moved his to the middle of the bed and motioned for him to lay down. Harry followed suit and saw Hestia move over to his head while Flora moved to his groin. Flora moved one leg over Harry until her back was to him and her pussy was touching Harry's penis. Harry gasped in delight as newfound waves of pleasure elicited from the sensual contact. Flora turned her gaze to look behind her and blew Harry a kiss. She winked at him seductively before turning her head back around and parting her legs to make more room. Harry felt his groin harden in anticipation for what was going to happen and heard Flora take a deep breath.

Flora exhaled and then plunged into his manhood in one swift movement. Harry reeled at the electrifying contact as stronger waves of pleasure wafted across his body. Flora moved her body in a circle grinding his cock into her tightening folds. She moaned and then slowly began to move her body up and down his shaft. Harry threw his head back and began to instinctively push his pelvis into her. Flora yelped and then moaned in pleasure as they both began to bury, move out, and press back into each other in a rhythm.

"Time for part two," said Hestia with a feral grin. "Master Harry."

Hestia moved her legs between Harry's head and slowly moved down. Harry's eyes widened before he grinned and stuck his tongue into the descending pussy. Hestia breathed sharply as Harry began making out vowels with his tongue inside Hestia's wet folds. Harry allowed the sensations to overtake him. He licked and sucked Hestia's wetness while pushing himself deeper and deeper into Flora's vagina with her following along the same tempo.

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" gasped Hestia, as she arched her body once Harry hit a particularly sensitive spot. "Ah . . . ! Please, right there! RIGHT THERE!"

Flora trilled in pleasure. "Ohhh, Harry! Harry! Harry! Ahh! Master Harry! Yes, yes, yes!"

Harry felt a tightening in his balls and felt Flora's walls clench around his penis as it was deep within her folds. Harry couldn't hold back anymore and felt Flora reaching the same peak. He felt her walls tighten around his penis and he burst inside her. They climaxed together and Harry had never before experienced something so wonderful. He basked in the euphoria of the afterglow while continuing to make the same words on Hestia. He felt a stronger lightness in his head.

"Ohh . . . Harry," gasped Flora, "Harry, that was so wonderful . . . I never thought I could experience such pleasure and happiness in my life . . ."

Hestia gently got off of Harry. Flora followed suit and her body fell beside him on the bed. She moved her head onto his shoulder and tried kissing him on the cheek. Harry moved his face in time to kiss her fully on the lips. They parted and smiled at each other.

"I feel the same way," said Harry, Flora moved her hand and gently began to move the bangs on his forehead. "I never thought I could experience such happiness and pleasure all at once. Thank you."

Flora blushed. "Thank you, too."

Harry felt a pair of hands grasp his penis and hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He looked down to see Hestia smiling playfully at him while giving him a hand job. The view was so erotic that Harry felt his member harden and stand to full height. Hestia quickly positioned her legs between Harry's penis.

"Hestia," said Harry, Hestia looked towards him. Harry moved his right hand towards her. Hestia's eyes lit up and she moved her left hand atop his right hand. Harry firmly grasped her hand. "Ready whenever you are."

Hestia blushed and nodded. She hesitated and outstretched her other hand. Flora quickly understood and held onto her sister's hand just as tightly as Harry. "Go at your own pace, Hestia. Don't force it."

Hestia smiled at them both and her body visibly relaxed. She plunged into Harry slowly and grinded herself on her way down. Harry threw his head back and moaned. Hestia fully delved into Harry and moved her body as if playing hoola. Harry hummed in pleasure and felt Hestia's already wet walls clench. Harry plunged his shaft upward and Hestia inhaled sharply as Harry climaxed soon after her. Hestia moaned and then fell atop Harry's body with her head resting at the crook of his neck. Within seconds, she fell asleep on top of him. Harry couldn't help but feel pleased with the turn of events. Hestia's body pressed closely to him made him feel loved in a way that he had never thought possible before.

Harry snapped his fingers and a warm blanket covered the three lovers on the Master bed. Harry moved his arm around Flora and pulled her closer. Harry's heart soared as he witnessed Flora wanting to move closer to him. He felt loved doubly so and swore that he would find a way to rid Voldemort for good, if it meant that he could continue living with two women who were willing to go to any lengths to make him happy. Flora snuggled on his right shoulder and giggled as Harry grabbed a handful of her bum.

"Mine," said Harry, blushing. He mentally kicked himself for saying something so wrong.

"Yes, Master Harry," said Flora snuggling closer and closing her eyes. "but you're all ours too."

Harry felt his eyelids getting heavier and closed his soon too. The three fell asleep.

* * *

"Honestly Harry," said Hestia, as she put more seasoning on the pan on the stove. "It's completely fine. We want to cook for you. Besides, we should work to earn our keep."

Harry sighed as Hestia shot down his complaints for the umpteenth time. Hestia put a lid on top of the pot and turned to Harry with her hands on her hips. "Let the house elves do the other chores. I'd actually like to know your opinion of our cooking."

"But I can cook for you both," said Harry, "I'm actually quite good at it."

"No way, your relatives treated you horribly," said Hestia, her tone final. "and it just won't do to have us be a burden on you."

Harry opened his mouth to reply that neither of them were a burden and they had bloody house elves who could cook faster than any of them.

"Oh, don't fret, Master Harry," said Flora smiling as she chopped vegetables, "Truthfully, Hestia and I practiced to be good wife material should either of us have found a husband but this suits our talents just as well."

Hestia blushed but proceeded to grin. She walked over to Harry and moved her head close enough to his that their noses were touching. "I didn't realize it until after our lovemaking, but I like being your bitch, Master Harry."

Harry's face turned beet red as Hestia affectionately kissed him on the nose before returning to the lid pot and resuming her cooking. Flora finished chopping vegetables and grinned at Harry.

"Same goes for me, Master Harry," said Flora, Harry gaped at her. Flora glanced at his visage and smirked. "Just ask us and we'll probably do it. You can order me around for non-extreme sexual acts, if you want. I won't mind."

Harry relaxed as he began to adjust to the Carrow sisters crude humor and his new life with them.


	3. What Matters Most

Harry entered into her tight folds. He let out a moan and Hestia gasped in pleasure. Her collar firmly around her neck and her left leg on Harry's shoulder. Harry couldn't control himself any longer, he rapidly let loose with his hips to penetrate deeper and deeper into his property.

Hestia let out a gurgle of pleasure and then began bellowing her affirmative. "Yes, Master Harry! Harder, faster! Uuuugh . . . Oh, yes! YES!"

Harry sped up and began to vigorously pound into her folds. Her left hand was tightly interlaced with his right hand and held onto him tightly. Harry squeezed back and continued his pulverizing thrusts. He and Hestia became awash with pain and pleasure as her voice reached a crescendo begging him for rougher thrusts into her womanhood. Harry's inhibitions slowly vanished and he began to rapidly thrust into her. His penis moving all the way out of her walls, suddenly thrusting deeply into her, and repeating the process in rapid succession. Hestia mewled and shrieked in a contradistinctive fervor, never once releasing her hand from Harry's grip.

Harry gave a final, powerful thrust and felt her tightness clench onto his groin. He moaned and burst inside Hestia as her walls milked his shaft with her fluids. Finally, Hestia's hand loosened and Harry let go to allow her hand to fall onto the bed. He moved her left leg off his shoulder and let it firmly wrap around his waist. He bent down, kissed her rosy lips with tenderness, and she returned his kiss with a passionate one by holding his head in one hand to deepen the kiss. They clung to each other's nude and sweaty bodies for several minutes, eager to feel the heat and embrace of each other, Harry felt her firm breasts pressed onto his own with carnal need. Both were deepening the kiss, Hestia's free hand and Harry's arms roamed around each other's backs, before slowly they finally began parting. They let go, finally catching their breaths, and Harry rose to his knees with Hestia remaining prone on the bed with a coy smile. Harry unfolded her legs and pulled out of her. He had finished inside her walls awhile ago with the final thrust.

Harry laid beside her on the bed and sighed in satisfaction. He turned his neck to see Hestia move her body to the side and shift closer to him to lay her head on his shoulder. She purred in contentment and Harry smiled.

Harry flinched and shuddered as he suddenly felt something slimy and wet coil and lick his cock. He moaned and looked down to see Flora had deep throated him entirely towards his balls. Similar to her sister, Flora was entirely nude except for the dog collar which provided Harry with an incredibly erotic view of Flora's ministrations. His head flew back and collapsed onto the pillow as Flora quickened the pace of her blowjob while having her tongue swivel around his length at varying angles. Harry put one of his hands on the back of Flora's head and grinded his pelvis upwards. Flora took this as encouragement and hastened the pace of her fellatio.

"Oh Harry," said Hestia as she moved his other hand towards her womanhood. Her husky voice sending tingles in Harry's ear. "Face fuck my sister harder, it's so beautiful to watch the two of you."

Harry obliged and Flora seemed to match his pace as he pushed his pelvis upwards and Flora dove her head downwards in a tempo. Her tongue slinked around his shaft and licked around his penis wildly. Harry moaned in pleasure and used his free hands to put different numbers of fingers into Hestia's cunt. Hestia breathed in sharply and then moaned while occasionally mumbling for Harry to keep going with his finger fucking. Harry reveled in the ecstasy, then he felt two pats on the hand that assisted in pushing down Flora's head. Harry breathed harshly as he let go of the back of Flora's head and felt the sudden vertigo from the abrupt stop of Flora's fellatio. He smiled down as he saw Flora's head rise and a bashful yet grateful smile could be seen on her visage. The three had discussed safety gestures before any sexual activity at length. In the absence of safety buzzwords, they used specific hand gestures to stop any sexual performance should any of them begin to feel uncomfortable, in pain, or unsafe.

Flora slowly moved to position herself above Harry's hardened member and parted her nether lips above his shaft. She bent low enough for her pussy to brush his cock. Harry stifled a moan of pleasure and Flora shuddered in obvious excitation. She gave Harry a devious smirk as she slowly lowered herself just enough for their nether regions to brush into each other only to move her pelvis just above where his member could touch her clit. Her dog collar rustled from the swift movement of her legs and pelvis. The pressure in Harry's groin intensified as he witnessed Flora's supple breasts bounce around from her teasing body movements. Harry moved his free hand on top of her right breast and felt the softness of her skin. Flora moaned and let out an "eep!" as Harry pinched her areola with a grin. Flora gave him a pout before taking his left hand and pressing it harder on her right breast, allowing the hand to grab more of her bosom. Harry squeezed his hand around her right breast. Flora dropped her hand and let out a noise that was somewhere between a playful giggle and a moan of pleasure.

"Order me," intoned Flora, before letting out another moan.

"What?" muttered Harry, as his brain sluggishly tried to respond with coherent thought in his haze of pleasure. He shook his head and looked appraisingly at Flora's beautiful naked body before focusing on her face.

Flora licked her lips enticingly and smiled down at Harry. Her eyes piercing keenly at him with a silent need and unvarnished lust. A devilish grin on her lips.

"Order me to fuck you, Master Harry," said Flora unabashedly with her eyes gleaming. "Take me! Make me submit my body to you like I'm an object to be used! Punish me for my disobedience!"

Harry opened his mouth to ask if it was really okay with her but then stopped. _Try to find a decent balance with foreplay and consent. Be sure to phrase it with both explicitly._

Harry took his fingers out of Hestia, who groaned in disappointment, before moving his left hand to Flora's face. Flora eagerly put her mouth over and sucked his drenched fingers. Harry rose to a sitting position and moved his right hand to her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She beamed and nodded with a sultry grin. He took his left hand and interlaced it with her right hand tightly. They paused together as Hestia got to her knees behind them.

He shoved his property with his right hand causing her to cry out, he paused in a tumult of guilt, shame, and need until his property obsequiously spread her legs apart, he grinned as he moved his body to position himself above her while their hands remained interlaced, Harry paused as he looked down to catch his property's eye, and then he thrust harshly into his property in one swift motion.

Harry felt intense pleasure spread throughout his body as Flora cried out. Her ample bosoms swayed as she writhed in pain. Harry stopped until his property's legs encircled his hips firmly and he felt a squeeze in his left hand. He looked down at her nude belly and bosoms. His hand tightened around her right breast as she cried out in a contradistinction of pain and pleasure. His lust consumed him and he began to frantically thrust in and out of his property in a blitz.

Flora squealed and mewled as Harry gave precise, sharp thrusts into her and pulled out to the tip to repeat the process. Flora's squeals invigorated Harry to move faster until finally he felt ready. His manhood burst and unloaded into his property. Flora craned her neck and lower back as she let out an animalistic growl of exhilaration. Her body moved slightly upward and her breasts swayed as Harry continued thrusting until he finished inside of her. Harry felt a squeeze on his hand and he moved over to Flora's face to kiss her quickly on the lips.

_Consent._ thought Harry, as he smiled at his fellow lovers who gave him satisfied smiles of their own. _That is the most important component of any sexual relationship._


End file.
